


la botella ;))

by radxomikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Gay, M/M, bye, jajja, jotos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radxomikey/pseuds/radxomikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El juego de la botella nunca fue tan placentero para Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la botella ;))

**Author's Note:**

> *nota lmao antes que nada esta mierda salio de mi relacion con el pendejo se supone me gusta pero ojo NO me gusta y este """os"" que es una mierda es 80% real basado en mi y el resto lo invente para darle sentido y que no quedara tan caca ah y si le tenia ganas a mi profe de conta ;)) y tambien si reprobe y me la lleve a terceras bueno :(

¿Salirte de clases enserio? Es decir, no era como si no lo hubieras hecho antes pero oh Gerard ¿en plena facultad? ¿Y en la materia más importante? Si apenas hace 1 mes justamente en el primer día de clases habías prometido que serias el mejor alumno y ni tú te la creías pero en el fondo tenías un poco de fe que ahora habías perdido por completo porque estabas seguro, un enorme presentimiento, que dejarías la puta materia por andar saltándotela, ojala te equivocaras pero el presentimiento era fuerte y bah, que se fueran a la mierda, la estúpida contabilidad, el estúpido profesor que no explicaba ni una mierda y su estúpida sonrisa arrogante que te hacia verlo lindo. Plus eras un pendejo por andarte fantaseando con tu profesor de casi 50 años.  
Ahora mientras caminabas a casa de Taylor para la cual faltaban unas 4 cuadras te diste cuenta de 3 cosas. 1 que si te volverías a saltar todas las clases porque era súper divertido andar acá sin responsabilidades y pendejeando con tus amigos 2 que Bert se quería coger a Anne por la manera en que ambos se coqueteaban y 3 que Frank era el sujeto más detestable del mundo. En clases jamás le habías dirigido la palabra y por eso lo soportabas con todo y sus chistes estúpidos que hacían reír a toda la clase menos a ti porque no daban risa y no, no era que tu fueras un amargado, que va, si eras Gerard Way el sujeto más simpático de toda la clase, con su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba días y sacaba suspiros, la mente positiva y brillante que aunque no lo demostraras por estar siempre distraído eras muy inteligente o bueno al menos eso imaginabas a veces para darte ánimos pero también te lo decían y tenías derecho a creértelo. Volviendo a tu molestia principal, Frank era un pendejo, jamás serias amigo de él ni porque Pete que si te agradaba mucho era también amigo de él. El enano decía algo y todos estallaban en carcajadas llenándolo de halagos como “hey Frank eres genial” “que gracioso eres Frank “ “Frank que guapo” “Frank eres el alma de la fiesta” y bla bla bla. Pero tu pensabas todo lo contrario y necesitaba hacérselo saber pero no eras así, en el fondo no eras tan atrevido como para decirle que era un fracasado que no hacia reír a nadie y también porque era mentira EL MALDITO HACIA REIR A TODO EL MUNDO.  
Llegaron a casa de Taylor y los primeros en entrar fueron los que entre cosquillas y risitas y toquecitos pasados se tiraron en el sofá aun “jugando”. Exacto Anne y Bert, que por cierto puto Bert era tu amigo y te había dejado solo para irse con la Anne esa.  
Ray estaba pasando con Taylor mientras hablaban de tarea o algo así, detrás de ti venían también Lyzn y Jamia platicando junto a Pete y a Frank que de vez en cuando hacían como que bailaban ganándose varias nalgadas por parte de las chicas. Y sentiste celos, cuando Jamia se le pego a Frank en el cuello y le dio un beso. ¿Por qué? Anda a saber porque si eras gay y Jamia no te daba ni frio ni calor y Frank, ah no a Frank lo odiabas, bueno no lo odiabas peor bah te caía mal el tipo. Capaz ni eran celos, capaz era la atención que Frank te robaba ante todos cuando antes tú eras el centro siempre, si era eso.  
\- Bueno tenemos hasta las 7 antes que llegue mi hermana y se pone muy molesta digan algo divertido que hacer- dijo Taylor invitándoles a pasar a la sala y tú te tiraste a su lado entre ella y Bert que ahora ¡Milagro! Estaba alejado de Anne.  
\- Veamos una película- propuso Ray y todos le abuchearon por lo aburrido que resultaba la idea.- pendejos- dijo riendo y todos le aventaron unos almohadones.  
\- Podemos tener sexo- propuso ahora Pete.  
\- No queremos ver miserias Pete- dijo Lynz haciendo que todos soltaran en carcajadas.  
No sabias porque pero presentías que esos dos quedarían juntos, si no era porque Lynz a veces te miraba mucho y te hacia cumplidos raros todo el tiempo “hey Gerard bonito cabello” “Gerard eres muy bonito” “Gerard cariño” bah no le gustabas.  
Y hablando de miradas, sentiste una mirada clavada en ti y cuando volteaste te diste cuenta que Frank te miraba fijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado y giraste la vista al piso porque sí que te había puesto nervioso. Además de que su mirada era penetrante y nunca fuiste bueno para soportar miradas.  
Volviste a mirar hacia donde él estaba y ahora estaba platicando con Pete, gracias a Dios.  
\- Juguemos a la botella- dijo Bert con simpleza y parece que era lo que estaban esperando porque todos dijeron que si enérgicos.  
\- Bueno yo empiezo- grito Ray tomando la botella y arrodillándose en el piso con ella.  
El círculo ya estaba hecho. La verdad que a ti no te gustaban mucho estos juegos porque conociéndolos harían retos estúpidos o harían el típico del beso que estabas seguro no tenías ganas de besar nadie ahí, bueno tal vez a Pete pero era porque te caía muy bien, además siempre alardeaba sobre que era “una fiera” en todo a lo que besos y sexo trataba y una parte de ti lo quería comprobar.  
Ray giro la botella y todos se quedaron atentos hasta que se detuvo.  
\- Esperen- dijo Frank acercándose a Ray en el piso- ni siquiera dijimos las reglas no vale, la botella había quedado pico con Anne y base contigo, uf te habías salvado campeón.  
\- Bueno pico elige base obedece, verdad o reto, se valen besos y cualquier cosa loca que se les ocurra menos lamer la taza del baño o caca de perro ya están dichas las reglas y nadie se puede quejar-. Aclaro Lynz cuando estabas por levantar la mano y quejarte justamente- porque fui la única que atribuyo las reglas, listo.  
\- Está bien- soltaron todos a coro y volvieron a sus posiciones normales.  
Por un segundo creíste estarte volviendo loco porque jurarías, enserio, que Frank te guiño un ojo cuando volvía a su asiento y estas seguro también quecomo el pendejo que eras que te sonrojaste.  
Ray volvió a girar la botella y ahora cayo pico con Jamia y base con Anne, las dos se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír.  
\- ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto jamia intrigada y tú también lo estabas, te comenzaba a gustar este juego aunque hace algunos momentos te habías dicho a ti mismo que no.  
\- Reto- dijo ella insegura casi como una pregunta.  
\- Besa a Bert- dijo de inmediato y escuchaste un “yes” por parte de tu amigo que te hizo reír.  
Anne se levantó dudosa y se acercó a Bert mientras este le esperaba casi con los brazos abiertos si no era porque estaban ahí frente a todos estabas seguro tu amigo ya se la hubiera llevado a la cama más cercana y bum. Anne aun dudosa y con el miedo de tener todas las miradas sobre ellos se acercó rápido a bert y le dio un beso que no duro más de 1 segundo pero ni habían puesto reglas sobre los besos así que no importaba fue un beso y ya.  
Todos la abuchearon pero ella salto aclarando el punto y ruborizada volvió a su lugar.  
Los siguientes retos posiblemente fueron casi todos iguales, verdades ¿eres virgen?  
¿Con cuántos lo hiciste? ¿Te has drogado? ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? ¿Eres gay? Era justo te toco a ti y te la hizo Jamia que te veía riendo pero cuando dijiste que sí, porque si, eras gay, la sonrisa desapareció para que ahora fueran carcajadas y un “lo sabía” por parte de Pete. Miraste a Frank que ahora enserio no te quitaba la mirada de encima y pensaste lo peor, capaz era homofóbico y ahora él te odiaba a ti por eso.  
Taylor después de su reto que consistió en hacerle un “baile sensual” a Ray ahora estaba girando la botella para que parara con el pico en Pete y la base en Frank.  
\- ¿verdad o reto?  
\- Verdad- y sentiste un alivio enorme porque la verdad no había sido nada placentero verlo besarse con casi todas ahí, casi les tragaba el alma podías jurar, y que asco, bueno no que asco pero que molesto, si eso.  
\- Uh que aburrido pero está bien, ¿si te pudieras llevar a la cama a alguien de aquí a quién sería?  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Frank menos tu que mirabas la botella porque parecía ser más interesante, apostabas toda tu mesada que ni te daban porque elegiría a Jamia.  
\- A Gerard- dijo finalmente y todos hicieron algo parecido al aullido del lobo y tú, bueno tú Gerard casi se te salen los ojos, así de exagerado, volteaste a mirarlo y el miraba con ¿ternura?.  
\- ¿a Gerard?- repitió Pete asombrado.  
\- Si, esta adorable no se- dijo con simpleza y se levantó para girar la botella.  
Ni escuchaste los siguientes retos porque estabas con el corazón en la boca. Pero toda emoción, espera ¿emoción? Bueno si emoción se había ido cuando supiste de que trataba todo, claro eras gay y lo acababas de declarar por ende seguro lo decía para jugar contigo y si antes te caía mal ahora lo odiabas, si O D I A R no te equivocaste de palabra.  
Los retos siguieron llegando hasta que después de mucho la botella luego tras ser girada por Jamia, que a la pobre del había tocado muchas veces, caía con la base a tu lado y el pico en lado de Pete. Y estabas muerto. Pete era un hijo de puta y tú estabas bien pendejo por lo que sin saber porque escogiste reto, estabas aburrido y querías hacer algo loco.  
\- Déjame pensar- dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
\- Ponle de reto que me bese- Lynz dijo riendo aunque parecía que lo decía enserio pero Pete callo las risas sonriendo complacido y te dio mala espina.  
\- Besa a Frank- y todo se tensó.  
Bueno, solo tú te tensaste porque los demás miraban divertidos tu reacción, cuando volteaste a ver a Frank este te miraba sonriendo. No era tu primer beso, habías besado antes y mucho, bueno no mucho, pero si un poco y tenías experiencias además podías aplicar la de Anne un beso de menos de un segundo y listo. ¿Espera estabas accediendo ya a besar a quien odiabas? Que pendejo Gerard.  
\- Un beso de 10 segundos- y ahí si te jodiste y quisiste alegar pero Bert tu “buen” amigo tuvo que interrumpir.  
\- Gerard no lo hará es un miedoso- y si había algo que jamás debían hacer contigo era decirte que no lo hicieras porque te daban ganas de hacerlo, bueno en ese caso no aplicaba pero a la madre tenías ganas de besar a Frank y lo harías, no te gustaba, no te atraía siquiera pero lo querías besar y ya, como a veces querias besar a tu profesor de contabilidad, que vergüenza con esa última confesión.  
Entre dimes y diretes de tus amigos. “no lo hará” “si lo hará” “Pete te pasaste” etc., te levantaste de tu lugar y con todos los nervios del mundo que estabas seguro no demostrabas te acercaste a Frank que te miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mueca de desgano que te dio ganas de lanzártele encima y devorarle la boca con más ganas.  
Lo tomaste del cabello y en un gesto brusco lo acercaste a ti dándole le beso que jamás creíste te correspondería y menos tomándote de la cintura haciendo que evidentemente durara más de 10 segundos, no hubo lengua pero si un estirón a tu labio inferior y te sentiste en el cielo.  
Te separaste de el con el corazón acelerado y muchas, pero muchas ganas de volver a besarlo.  
Y estabas jodido porque ya no lo odiabas, ni siquiera te caía mal, todo eso había quedado en el pasado de hace 5 minutos antes del beso. Y ahora si, te valía madre contabilidad el profesor al que le tenías ganas y la facultad, porque si saltarte todas las clases de contabilidad para venir a casa de tus amigos, jugar la botella y que te tocara besar los dulces labios de Frank, con gusto reprobabas y te la llevabas a terceras de pura felicidad.


End file.
